Remembering A Golden Fox
by Oni Shin
Summary: Da Qiao reflects on meeting a blond warrior who saved her from a failed kidnapping. A One-Shot I came up with on a whim. Rated-M Not for minors


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever Naruto/Dynasty Warriors show or just something I wanted to do. Eithe way I hope you enjoy the episode of this fic.**

**_I do not own Naruto or Dynasty Warriors_**

**xx**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**_Remembering A Golden Fox_**

Lady Da Qiao sat up in her bed as she looked up at the moon as she looked at it with a great sadness. Because she found herself enjoying the sun light more than the night. As the sun reminded her of a person who is far out of her reach to hold in her arms and in turn he could do with her. The way he smiled for her was everything she needed in her life. She can still remembered the day of hearing about the news of her love. Though he was not around for a long while she found herself to be in love with the person and all she could think about how they first met. Before he had returned to his home.

**_Flashback (Jian Dong )_**

"Heeey big sister!" Said a cheery voice from behind her as she saw her young sister who is waving her arms around.

"Is there, something wrong Xiao Qiao?" Asked Da Qiao as she smiled at her sister.

Xiao Qiao shook her head no which made her older sister a bit confused. "Guess what I just heard?" Said Xiao as she saw her older sister motioned for her to go on, which she did. "I head that the allied alliance have won the battle of Hu Lao gate with minor injuries."

"That is wonderful news, sister." Said Da as she smiled because she had friends in the allied forces and prayed for their safety.

"But thats not the news I was trying to tell you, big sis." Exclaimed Xiao as she saw her sister look more confused than before.

"Then what is it?" Asked Da.

To this Xiao brought her sister over to a nearby peach tree so that they could sit down together. "Well I heard from mother that the allied forces were about to retreat from battle. Because that big tough guy name Lu Bu kept them from going into Luo Yang."

"Now wait a minute." Said Da as she saw her little sister stop talking. " You just said that the allied forces won. But now you are saying, that Lord Lu Bu, who is the strongest man in the land kept them out. So how can they have won the battle if Lord Lu Bu was there and we both know he fights for Dong Zhou."

Xiao Nod her head for a moment as she held a hand up. "I was getting to that part." Said Xiao as she placed her hands on her hips for a moment before talking again. "As I was saying. When Mother read the letter from father who was at the battle when the allies won. He saw that everyone took a side path from where Lu Bu was guarding. But just as his unit was about to go on the side path. Father saw a person who is dressed very strangely fighting Lu Bu."

"I see..." Said Da Qiao as she looked up at the tree. Truly she did hate war as it took lives of people away without remorse and everyday she prayed to the heavens for those who died so far from their homes to bring peace to a troubled land. "I guess he was no match for Lu Bu."

"Na-uh!" Said Xiao Qiao who caught her sisters attention. "In fathers letter. He said that the strange looking defeated Lu Bu and let him go afterwards."

"Amazing." Said Da as she knew that there was no one who could defeat the might Lu Bu in battle and some have lost their lives try to do so. But now a person had risen up to do what soldiers says is impossible.

Xiao Qiao then went on to talk about how the rest of the battle went on from their fathers letter. After she told her sister Da Qiao about what the warrior looked like from on lookers in the letter and all that was said is that he has bright yellow hair.

**_End Flashback_**

The elder Qiao sister walked over to a small table in her room as she looked a green stone necklace hang down in a holder that is surrounded by a glass case. She then took the protect stone out from its protection as it shined beautifully in her hand and began to remember her encounter with the warrior.

"Back then your smile always had a hint of sadness in it, my love." She said as she looked out her window and felt a gentle wind blow in her room. "You were just like this wind when you were around too. It made me feel so safe and at times it could be like a violent storm when it chose to be."

**_Flashback (Near Si Area)_**

Da Qiao along with her sister Xiao Qiao found themselves tied up to prevent from escaping. The elder Qiao looked out the carriage that is carrying them to Dong Zhou who fled Luo Yang in defeat. But it looked like that the power hungered man still had loyal soldiers with him after the battle and the said man must have ordered their capture. At the moment she could not tell where they were because she was having a hard time focusing her attention on the area and listening in on the soldiers.

After a some time of traveling through the forest of their homelands, the carriage came to a stop by a river. "We can rest for a while here before heading back to our lord." Said a gruff voice of a man.

"I can't believe that fat bastard made us take such an useless mission as abducting two girls." Said a younger mans voice as he sounded very irritated with his so called mission. "I would have thought that our lord Dong Zhou would try to rebuild our ranks. Than just kidnap two girls for his sick and twisted pleasures."

"Well they are not just any girls Xian Lang." Said another man as he did not sound too pleased with this mission as well. "Those two girls you have mentioned are The Two Qiaos of Jian Dong. The ones who say that their beauty is enough to make both the moon and flowers jealous."

To this Xian Lang then peeked into the curtain of the carriage that held their captives. He then went back to his companions that he is traveling with to their lord's hidden base. "I do not think that your words do the justice, my friend." He said as he got a nod from his captain. "Still it is a shame that these two beautiful girls must go to our master."

"Well what can you do about it." Said the Captain as he did not notice a greedy look in the eyes of Xian Lang until it was too late.

Da Qiao then heard the scream of a man who has been cut down by sword. It was a sound that she knew all to well as she traveled with the Sun family to defeat some bandits that were terrorizing a small village. Because it was her first time going into battle with her life being in immediate danger at all times and had to rely on her own wits to survive.

However this time she along with her sister who are unarmed at the moment and had no means to protect themselves from what ever danger is outside the carriage. That was when she saw the eyes of a man filled with nothing but lust that took control of him. He then violently took her along with her younger sister out of the carriage before throwing them on the ground.

The two men leered at the Qiao sisters as the look in their eyes told them what they wanted as it horrified them. "You should count yourself lucky." Sneered Xian lang. "Because you will not being going to Dong Zhou after all. But you will get something even better."

**_Dark Semi-lemon (contains near rape [very short])_**

The next thing the sisters knew was that Xian Lang along with the man known as Song Xu. Began to undress the sisters as they explored their bodies with their hands and tongues as they traveled the girls skin. The two men then undressed them even more as they just looked at their tied up, naked bodies.

Xian Lang then undressed himself completely as Song Xu took his time with Xiao Qiao. However the moment Xian Lang was about to make a move on the elder Qiao sister. He then made a guttler sound as a light that looked like lightning was sticking out of the man's chest, where his heart is located.

**_End Dark lemon_**

To this Song Xu stumbled off to the side in fear as he saw his closest friend look to be in pain. Before his body started to slump over with the lightning still being charged through his body. Just the the body of Xian Lang's body fell to the ground in front of Da Qiao with some force. The Qiao sisters then looked up from where the body of the dead man lay on the ground and saw a male that is 17 years of age. But what caught the girl's attention was that he had bright yellow hair. That looked very spiky in looks as it was also long enough for him to tie in a pony-tail.

He wore a long sleeve crimson cloak that had black fame on the tail and the end of the sleeves. The blond also wore an open white shirt underneath the cloak that showed a little bit of his chest. He also had on a pair of black baggy pants that has white medical wrap on his right leg. Along with a pair of strange looking black shoes that showed his toes. This blond stranger wore a pair of black arm protector under the long sleeve cloak and a bright green stone around his neck that shimmered in the sunlight.

Song Xu then stumbled away from the group as he grew afraid that he saw a blond male having lightning in his hand. The soldier of Dong Zhou then began to run for his life when the blond turned his eye at his person and while still having his hand consumed by the lightning.

Da Qiao along with her sister Xiao Qiao watch the blond bring his hand up and pointed it at the fleeing soldier. What they saw next made would be forever burned in their memories. As the lightning from his hand shot on to the ground and took the form of a red eyes wolf. As it charged into the forest after the fleeing man before an agonizing scream could be heard.

The blond then took out a sword that had no hand guard on it only having a black handle, with a matching scabbard. The blade was completely straight until the pointed end was slightly curved. Then with a quick motion as he did not even give the Qiao sisters a single glance at their exposed bodies. He slashed the air with his sword two time as he cut their binds off. Before sheathing his weapon back into his scabbard as he sat down while looking away from the girls.

Once the sister made sure that they were presentable then told the blond stranger that he could turn around. Which he did as he smiled at them for them as he felt a bit more comfortable. "Thank you for saving us kind, stranger." Said Da Qiao as she was being held by her little sister. "I fear that if you had not been in the area." She could not finish the sentence because it was too much to even think of.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Said the blond as he looked off to the side. "Besides I hate rapists along with traitors." He then looked at the Qiao sisters again. "So what are you girls going to do?"

"We have to get back to Jian Dong of course." Said the brown haired girl as she had a cheerful tone in her voice. "I can't wait to see lord Zhou Yu again. Because he said that he needed to ask me something when he got back from fighting some bandits and I really want to know what he is going to ask."

Xiao's sister along with their savior looked at her as she went into her own little world. "Um is she always like this?" Asked the blond.

Da Qiao little out a giggle from her savior's question. "Yes she is." She answered honestly before looking back at him. "What is your name?"

The blond scratched the back of his head as he laughed a bit embarrassingly. "Aheheheheheheh, I never introduced myself did I." Smiled the blond before answering. "The names Naruto Uzumaki the soon to be Rokudaime Hokage and who are you two?"

To this the Qiao sister blnked rapidly a few times in confsuion.

**_End Flashback_**

Da Qiao then smiled at the memory of meeting Naruto as she held the stone in her hands before pressing it to her chest. Then looked out into the town below her room. "I wonder if you ever became Hokage Naruto." She said to herself as she felt a gentle breeze blow around her body.

"Nah, it was not worth it when you are not there with me." Said a familiar voice from behind the elder Qiao sister as she spun around as she saw the blond standing on her ceiling as his face was inches from hers.

"...N-Naruto..." She stammered out as she raised her hand to his cheek. But was afraid that she is imagining the blond. "Are you real?"

To this the blond jinchuuriki walked off the ceiling down the wall until he stood in front of Da Qiao. Then reached up as he looked to be placing a hand on her cheek. Only for both hands to come up to her face, then pinched her cheeks lightly. "Ow!" She said as he pinched her cheek. Then realized that her blond lover was indeed here with her.

"That enough for you?" Naruto asked as he saw Da Qiao did the same thing to him, only a little harder. Before she started to give out a happy smile, while tears of joy came out her closed eyes. "Okay, Okay. Please stop Da-chan!" Naruto begged which worked because she let og of his whiskered face. Which she always told him

After a moment the two embraced each other that said more than words could ever say. Once the pulled back from each other, Naruto smiled at the elder Qiao. "Let's go home now." Naruto said as he got a nod from Da Qiao.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_A couple of hours later_**

Xiao had came into her big sisters room to see if she wanted to join her and Zhou Yu for lunch. Because her husband had been pushing the thought of setting her sister up with his best friend Sun Ce. But the same man did not really see the two people did not see each other that way.

As Sun Ce pretty much saw Da Qiao more like a little sister. Who he toke it upon himself to protect from any guy he did not like or seemed creepy in his eyes and the last time a man made a pass at the girl. He nearly beat him into a pulp or scared the man enough to soil themselves. However he also knew that his second best friend Naruto had feeling for Da Qiao. As he tried to play match maker for the two, which wound up in him getting yelled at by the woman little sister.

The youngest Qiao looked in her sisters room to find it empty of everything that her sister owned. However she then saw a single scrolled up paper that was rolled up neatly. Xiao then opened the scroll to read what written inside, only to smile.

_Dear Xiao Qiao_

_I went with my golden fox to his home and I wish you the best with your life. _

_Da Qiao_

_P.S._

_Naruto says, make sure Sun Ce gets a girl so that he can stop playing match maker for Shang Xiang or he might end up not having kids at all. He also says that he left Sun Ce some scrolls that he will like to read. But he is to show no one else, no matter what. Something called Icha Icha... I do not know. But he says that Lord Sun Ce will really enjoy it._

**xx**

**xxx**

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well this was my first Naruto/Dynasty Warriors fic and I hope you all enjoy it. If you want to see what Naruto and Da Qiao look like. Then go to my profile.**


End file.
